Mortal Engines
Mortal Engines is an upcoming 2018 sci-fi adventure film based on the 2001 novel of the same name. Cast * Robert Sheehan as Tom Natsworthy * Hera Hilmar as Hester Shaw * Leila George as Katherine Valentine * Ronan Raftery as Bevis Pod * Jihae as Anna Fang * Hugo Weaving as Thaddeus Valentine * Stephen Lang as Shrike * Patrick Malahide as TBA * Colin Salmon as Chudleigh Pomeroy * Regé-Jean Page as TBA * Mark Hadlow as Orme Wreyland Supporting Cast * Frankie Adams as Yasmina * Beatrice Brophy as TBA * Kee Chan as Governor Kwan * Sophie Cox as Clytie Potts * Megan Edwards as TBA * Menik Gooneratne as TBA * Taylor Hall as TBA * Frederick Hama as TBA * Aaron Jackson as Gench * Mark Mitchinson as Vambrace * Joel Tobeck as Bürgermeister * Lee Tuson as TBA * Stephen Ure as Pewsey * Maria Walker as TBA * Kahn West as TBA * Paul Yates as TBA Extras * Madeleine Adams as Salzhaken Woman * Natalia Adams as Scuttlebug Captive * Nellica Adaway as Rustwater Captive * Kaio Afoa as London Beefeater * Abdul Ali as Londoner Tier 1 / Sharkmoor Prisoner * Josh Allen as Londoner * Yoshinao Aonuma as Extra * Margaret Austin as Museum Woman * Roger Awhimate as Londoner / Rustwater Buyer * Lee Barrett as London Gut Captive * James Bayliss as Extra * Samantha Beca as Rustwater Buyer * Nick Blake as Waving Aviator * Dorothy Anne Bonner as Extra * Sue Boyde as Salzhaken Woman * Talia Brewer as London Gut Captive * Connor Buchanan as Extra * Mel Buchanan as Salzhaken Woman * Ryan Buchanan as Extra * Tessa Buchanan as Salzhaken Girl * Hamish Burn as London Gut Worker / Londoner / Salzhaken Townsfolk * Grace Burnett as Londoner * Liv Burrell as London Lady * Hannah Burton as Salzhaken Woman * Marie-Thérèse Emma Caraher-Gilbert as Extra * Danny Chanapoo as Extra * Callum Chatfield as London Gut Worker * Sam Church as London Policeman / Londoner * Philip Cristian Claassen as Salt Trader * Rodney Cook as Scuttebug Thug * Trevor Cooper as Slave Trader * Yvette Cottam as Extra * Paul Craze as Grease Monkey * Ayden Crewther as London Gut Worker * Benjamin Dawson as Rustwater Captive * Elisha Day as Medusa Engineer * Ruth Day as Londoner / Museum Woman * Colin Decio as Extra * Karl Dickson as Aviator * Shirley Domb as Slave Market Patron * Patrick Douciemat as Airhaven Citizen / Londoner * Laura Douglas as London Navigator * Janelle Duff as London Tier 2 Lady * Joel Elyeche as Londoner * Blake Ervin as Scuttlebug Captive * Claire Farrelly as Extra * Shirley Fittes as Extra * Liam Fitzmaurice as Londoner * Sohail Forouzandeh as Airhaven Citizen * Gary French as Street Sweeper * Evan Frost as Water Carrier * Mike Galuszka as Airhaven Citizen / London Gut Sewage Man * Paul Gaudin as Water Carrier * Faran Gillbanks as Extra * Calum Gittins as Chief Navigator * Dean Goble as Slave Trader * Daryl Hale as Grease Monkey * Tim Hamilton as London Gut Captive * Winham Hammond as Scuttlebug Thug * Joel Hardwick as London Gut Worker / Rustwater Buyer * Catherine Harper as Extra * Julz Harris as London Gut Worker * Peter Hassall as Scuttlebug Thug * Joel Hassan as London Gut - Salzhaken Crew * Khamza Heh as London Gut Worker / Rustwater Captive * Jackson Herman as Extra * Jonathan Hobman as Rustwater Captive * Kathryn Briggs Hobbs as Salzhaken Woman * Rosie Holmes as Rustwater Buyer * Marty Houston as Salzhaken Man * Alistair Hudson as Beefeater / London Security Guard * Dee Jamieson as Salzhaken Woman * Jack Jones as London Engineer / Medusa Engineer * Teresa Julian as Salzhaken Woman * Werner Kaffl as London Gut Worker * Tamati Kawha as Shan Guo Soldier * Taynen Keen as Salzhaken Man * Erin Kennedy as Londoner * Ron Kerkmeester as Salzhaken Man * Isabelle Rose Kircher as Rustwater Buyer * Kristi Kleijn as Extra * Terewai Kopua as London Policeman * Bobby Kumar as Rustwater Buyer * Jace Lee as London Policeman * Rob Lee as Rustwater Captive / Slave Buyer * Sunny Lee as Shan Guo Stallholder * Ebony-Jordan Lewis as London Medic * Andrew Macinnes as Street Sweeper * Leah Macmillan as Salzhaken Townsfolk * Tim Mansell as Salzhaken Man * Chris Mason as Gut Worker * Mark Mataipule as Slave Trader * Simba Matshe as Water Hawker * Sue Mattsen as Extra * Teal Mau as Airhaven Citizen * Hamish Maule as Extra * Renee Maurice as Rustwater Buyer * Isobel McAlpine as Rustwater Buyer * Fiona McCabe as Salzhaken Woman * Finn McCauley as Extra * James McGregor as Salzhaken Man * Shirley McGregor as Salzhaken Woman * Peter McKinnon as Extra * Carlton McRae as Rustwater Trader * Dorian McRae as Medusa Technician * Rupert McRae as Medusa Technician * Liz Merton as Babushka * Iain Middleton as Tier 1 Londoner * Joseph Mika-Hunt as Rustwater Trader * Richard Mills as Airhaven Citizen / Gondola Barman * Keith Mole as Cossack / Rustwater Trader * Angelo Mollo as London Gut Worker / Water Carrier * Sarah Munn as Slave * Jimmy James Nielsen as Rustwater Trader * Kevin Noble as Rustwater Captive * Stephen O'Neill as Trading Cluster Water Carrier * Samantha Pardo as Babushka * Danielle Parsons as Extra * April Phillips as Medic * Jazz Prasad as London Medic * Martin Pratt as London Policeman * Jonathan Price as Rustwater Trader * Jett Ranchhod as Extra * Shane Rangi as Burley Salvageman * Chris Reed as Rustwater Trader * Leon Reedijk as Rustwater Trader * Jordan Rivers as Captain Goucho * Tom Robinson as Rustwater Captive / Rustwater Trader * Alex Rodriguez as Airhaven Citizen / Shadow Runner * Phillippa Roil-Glendenning as Slave Market Patron * Sarah Roussel as Londoner * William Rowland as London Policeman * Helen Sales as London Gut Captive * Andrew Schnetler as Grease Monkey / London Gut Worker * Raphael Schrade as Salzhaken Townsfolk * Bruce Sinclair as Extra * Dianne Smith as Salzhaken Woman * Tehaunui Shing Soi as London Navigator / Shan Guo Soldier * Frederik Sorensen as Extra * David Stella as Guard * Hayley Stent as Slave * Ken Stratton as Rustwater Trader * Ryan Tarran as Guard * Kasesa Tauaneai as London Gut Worker * Janet Taukiri as London Gut Captive * Jessica Teh as Extra * Angelica Thomas as Shan Guo Citizen * Andre Tigchelaar as London Engineer * Krisa Maricar Tiongco as Shan Guo Citizen * Oliver Tripp as London Gut Worker * Paul Trlin as Rustwater Buyer * Ferdinand Valks as London Gut Worker / Rustwater Buyer * Frankie Rose Vallis as London Tier 1 Lady * Jade Valour as Londoner / Shan Guo Citizen * Rikus Van Der Walt as Scuttlebug Thug * Andrew Van Klei as Rustwater Captive * Zachary Watene as Extra * Khryssi Watson as Rustwater Trader * Amand Weaver as Scuttlebug Thug * Daniel White as Londoner * Jason Whyte as Food Hawker * Christopher Winchester as Rustwater Trader * Troy Woodward as Airhaven Citizen * Timon Zeiss as Extra Production In December 2009, New Zealand filmmaker Peter Jackson was reported to have begun development of a film based on the Philip Reeve's novel Mortal Engines. On October 24, 2016, production started on a feature film to be directed by Christian Rivers, marking his directorial debut. The script was written by Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, and Philippa Boyens, while Media Rights Capital and Universal Pictures would be financing the film. Shooting was scheduled to start in March 2017 in New Zealand. Producers Zane Weiner and Amanda Walker, who both worked on The Hobbit, will be spearheading the NZ based team, along with Deborah Forte in the US. In February 2017, Robert Sheehan was cast in the film for the lead role along with Ronan Raftery for a supporting role, while Hera Hilmar was cast as a female lead. In March 2017, more cast was announced including Stephen Lang, Jihae, and newcomer Leila George. Hugo Weaving, Patrick Malahide, Colin Salmon, and Regé-Jean Page joined the film in April 2017. Principal photography on the film began in June 2017 at Stone Street Studios in Wellington, New Zealand. Gallery Concept Art Mortal Engines First Look Concept Art.jpg Category:Films